Triumvirate
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived, surviving a lethal attack from the infamous Dark Witch Sadako. When sisters Mana, Reiko, and Kuri attend Hogwarts, it is discovered that one of them has brought Sadako along to rise to power once more. Between this, and the hidden rivalry between Active Power and Practitioners, the years at Hogwarts will be a challenge!
1. Blood and Darkness

"You should have known it wouldn't work. I am more powerful than even you, Kaori." The young girl, previously her granddaughter, advanced on her. "You should have known that eventually the girl would lose control. She isn't as powerful as her mother and definitely not as strong as you."

"You're right." Kaori stumbled. "Kuri is infinitely more powerful than any woman in the Hikawa line. She is Midoriko's progeny. You should have never aided in the beginning of the Hikawa line, you fool! We are the Divine Feminine, and we will destroy you!"

A smile twisted on the girl's features. "She's awake in here, you know. I'm going to let your granddaughter watch as the light leaves your eyes. I'm not even going to be nice. I'm going to rip the soul from your body and snuff it out. There will be nothing left. And then I'm going to the other girls rooms and I'm going to cut them up nice and bloody. I don't need magic to end you."

"Good because any magic you had was destroyed by Harry Potter." Kuri's voice broke through her body.

She felt herself convulse as the two spirits fought, but eventually Sadako was subdued.

Kaori ran to her granddaughter. "I told you time and again to be careful. You got hit in the head at that school. Were you fighting?"

Kuri looked down. "They were bullying Reiko again. I couldn't just stand by."

"Did you at least have the fortitude to keep from using magic?" Kaori asserted, concerned.

"Absolutely. I decked them, but they got the drop on me." Kuri said.

"Stop talking like a Yankee. You've been watching too much TV. You're in Britain now." Kaori snapped. "Now I'm going to tell you first, as you're the reason this must be done. Your magical education has been done by me, but as it seems you can't keep yourself from getting into trouble, I'm sending you and your sisters to Hogwarts. Sachiel, your stepfather, has sent Krystal, your half-sister, there already. Your cousins Ava and Billie are Hogwarts professors. Ava teaches Runes and Billie teaches Muggle-Studies."

"What's a Muggle?" Kuri asked.

"Oh that's what they call ningen dear. And they call their yokai 'creatures' and the yurei 'ghosts'. They don't even talk about tenshi there." Kaori said.

"But Krystal is half tenshi. So they just ignore it?" Kuri said.

Kaori grunted in disapproval. "If you can call it that. I'm going to bed now."

"Me too." Kuri said. "And again, I'm sorry."

"Nothing for you to be sorry about love." Kaori said.

Kuri laid down and fell asleep almost instantly.

Sadako took over her form and crept to the bed. "Did you think I'd be so easy to keep down, old woman?"

Kuri woke up on the floor, on her knees, covered in blood.


	2. Funeral Rites

Grandmother...I call your spirit to me...one final time..." Mana said. She lit a smudge stick.

"I want you to know I came to see you. I found you. I want to bring you to peace. I will absolve your soul. Your murderer will be brought to justice. I give you my Oath as a Miko."

Mana pressed her fist to her chest.

"Blood of my blood. I release you to the afterlife. Blessed Be."

With a flash of silver light Kaori's soul passed on.

"How could you say that in front of Kuri! Apologize to her!" Reiko demanded.

"This is her fault! She's weak! Always has been!" Mana responded. "And now Grams is dead."

"Mana's right." Kuri said. "If I had meditated more, trained harder...then this wouldn't have happened. Who knows, maybe my soul isn't as pure as she thought it was. Maybe I'm tainted."

"You stop that!" Reiko's voice was undercut with a growl. "Stop it both of you. Grams wouldn't have wanted this! Sh-She wanted..."

"No one knows that because she's dead. And I'm not about to believe that nonsense Kuri said about Hogwarts." Mana snapped.

"I would hardly call it nonsense." Minerva McGonagall said.

"What the...you're that cat that I saw Kit with!" Reiko said.

"Yes your familiar is a very smart cat." Minerva said. "She came to me and alerted me of your unguarded status. You will come with me immediately."

"Where are we going?" Mana demanded.

"First Diagon Alley, then to Hogwarts." Minerva said as if it was obvious.

"No. Absolutely not! We are not going to expose ourselves to...to...practitioners!" Mana hissed.

"That's enough. If you need proof that I am exerting your grandmother's will, take a look at this." Minerva handed Mana a photograph.

In the photo was Minerva McGonagall, Sybill Trelawney, Euphemia Potter, Gail Altman, Helen Troy, Amanda Hodgekiss, and Kaori Hikawa.

"Prove it. If you're like us, you have an active power." Mana said.

"Very well." Minerva put her wand down, between them. She then held out her hand and an apple appeared. "Conjuring. Sybill is a Seer. Euphemia had telekinesis. Gail, Helen, and Amanda were Glamourers. They could probably do more but they were atrociously vain."

"So that's why Grams was always talking about Harry Potter." Reiko reasoned.

"So why do you keep it secret?" Mana said.

"Active Power witches make Practioners feel threatened. A law was passed by the Ministry that all Active Power witches have their powers stripped. That includes Metamorphamagi, Maledicti, and Obscurial, as well as any other witches who have powers viewed as a threat by practitioners. So those of us who have powers don't use them unless we have to. And you will do the same." Minerva said.

"We can't do that! The world shouldn't be this way!" Mana said.

"No it shouldn't." Minerva said quietly. "Dumbledore has arranged for you to be trained in your active powers at school; that should satisfy you."

"I suppose so." Mana said after a pause. "Let's go then."


	3. Diagon Alley

Whoa look at all these shops!" Reiko said.

"Stay close girls," Minerva said. "And Kuri, do try to walk like everyone else. People will notice you levitating."

Kuri blushed and planted her feet on the ground.

But before Minerva could stop them, Reiko had dashed into the Apothecary, Mana had dashed into Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and Kuri was staring at the Nimbus Two Thousand in Quality Quidditch Supplies.

A boy about her age was staring right alongside her.

Kuri pressed her hand to the glass, and the Nimbus lifted off the pedestal and flew towards her. She quickly lowered her hand. Oops.

"H-How did you—?" The boy said.

Kuri put her finger to her lips. "My name's Kuri Hikawa."

"Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Oh!" Kuri gasped. "Your Grams and my Grams were in the same coven. Coven that's like a group of witches or wizards that gets together to preform secret magic. Here!"

Whatever Harry had been expecting, this had not been it. He took the photo from her and silently traced his finger over the older woman, Euphemia, who had similarities to him. But there was something else about the picture that intrigued him. Euphemia and the other woman, the one who looked a little like Kuri, were playing catch, throwing a ball to each other, but not touching it or using their wands to move it; twitching their eyes!

"Telekinesis..." Harry said without thinking.

Kuri put her finger to his lips. "Careful Harry. Loose lips sink ships!"

"Kuri, come along." Minerva said.

Xxx

Mana was getting measured for her robes. "I do wish I could choose the color. I look best in blue or green."

"Green is the best color." The pale boy next to her said. "It is the color of Slytherin House. I just know I'll be chosen for that house. All my family has been. My name is Draco Malfoy by the way."

"Mana Hikawa. Of the Watanabe Clan." Mana said.

"Ah so you are pure-blood." Draco said.

"The purest. They say the Watanabe clan can trace our lineage back to the First Witch herself." Mana replied.

"So which house do you want to be chosen for?" Draco said.

"I will obviously be a Slytherin, I'm clearly ambitious enough." Mana said. "And considering who my father is."

"Your father...?" Draco tried to get her to continue, but she leapt down.

"That's it for me. Well Draco, I do hope you will consider me a friend at Hogwarts." Mana bowed traditionally and left Draco starstruck.

Xxx

"I don't know what half these ingredients are..." Ron said hopelessly.

"Oh come on it's not that bad." Reiko came up behind him. "You don't wanna learn em by sight, they all look alike. And the names are all Latin and impossible. No, no, you gotta get em by smell!"

Reiko grinned and held up the mustard vial. "See you can smell that its mustard. This way all you have to do is train your nose!"

"Cmon no one has that good a sense of smell!" Ron said. "Although, mustard smells like mustard."

"You got this!" Reiko smiled encouragingly. "I'm Reiko Hikawa by the way."

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said. "Your sense of smell is incredible."

Reiko beamed.

Xxx

After getting all of their school supplies, Minerva took them to the Leaky Cauldron. "It's time to meet the family that will be taking you in. Your Grams was very clear on this part. This is the Weasley family."

"Hello there girls!" Molly waved.

Ron blushed right to his ears, not expecting that the girls his mom had been gushing about for the whole week would be the same as the girl he had met in the Apothecary. He knew the Watanabe family had paid for them to remodel the Burrow to accommodate the girls, and with the money they had been given to care for the girls, a lot of problems had been solved for the Weasleys.


	4. Platform 9 34

"Get a move on!" Mana said. "Honestly you are so slow!"

She was pushing her cart along and knocking her two sisters out of the way. Kuri, who was smaller, fell to the ground.

A hand was immediately outstretched to her. She took it and stood, righting her cart, and looking into a familiar face. Harry Potter.

"Oh it's you!" Kuri said. "I had a feeling I'd see you."

As if in response, her eyes flickered silver.

Pretending he didn't see, Harry looked at the wall. "So we just run like they are?"

"I've never done it either. I was going to go with Reiko, but she and Mana already went. Aibou?" Kuri questioned.

Harry gave her a questioning look.

"Partner." Kuri repeated.

Kuri reached for his hand, taking it confidently, and the two ran through the barrier.

Ron exited the barrier behind them. "You lot almost left me behind. You alright by the way Kuri?"

"Yeah it's not the first time she's knocked me around." Kuri laughed. "Come sit with us Ron."

They all got on the train, finding Reiko had saved them a compartment, and the four of them were all together.

"Did you see?" Reiko pulled out the Daily Prophet. "The Active Power Ban has been lifted! This must be why Grams wanted us at Hogwarts!"

"You two are Active Power Witches? Mana too?" Ron said, a tone of fear in his voice.

"It's not what we've been made out to be. We aren't fanatics like Sadako's followers." Kuri said.

"The name! You said the name!" Ron exclaimed.

Kuri rolled her eyes. "Like that's gonna do anything."

"Kuri's not a bad person." Harry said suddenly. "She can't help that she's different, neither can Reiko or Mana."

"Grams always said: Power isn't inherently good or evil. It's all up to the individual." Reiko said.

"Well then, what are your powers?" Ron said.

"Introductions and powers then!" Reiko said. "I'm Reiko Hikawa, second oldest of the Hikawa clan. My power is more of a show than a tell."

She took out a water bottle and poured it onto the ground, then flicked out her hands and the water stopped its motion. It was no longer moving, the water in the bottle even immobile. She dropped her hands, and the water hit the ground.

"Molecular Immobilization." Reiko said.

"Wicked!" Ron said, changing his tone quickly. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Kuri Hikawa, youngest of the Hikawa." Kuri said. "My power can't be shown, so you'll just haveta take my word for it. I can see the future. Sometimes the past too, or even intuition as well. It's activated by touch and level of danger. If I touch you and something bad is going to happen to you, I can see it, and I do my best to prevent it."

"Wait you use your power to help people?" Ron said, surprised. "But what if you get caught or something?"

"We were raised to believe the Wiccan Rede; An it harm none, do what ye will. It means that we have power, but it doesn't belong to us, it belongs to the people. We are meant to use our power to help others and protect them from evil." Reiko said.

"That's so cool!" Harry said. "My name is Harry Potter."

"Whoa you're...!" Ron said.

"Yeah I was surprised too." Kuri said. "I thought you'd hate me Harry."

"Huh? Why?" Harry said.

"Well...Sa—" Kuri looked at Ron. "You-Know-Who was a leader, a hero to Active Power Witches. She called us her 'true children.' She is the Mother of Magic, but she called the practitioners 'bastard children.' This started a war. I don't know why exactly, but she seemed to think that you, Harry, were a threat to her. She tried to kill you and couldn't. I'm sure someone's already told you all that. But...the thing is, the reason why you're a hero...is because you are a practitioner. The idea that one of the practitioners destroyed her, became a battle cry and a turning point in the war, forcing the Active Powers into hiding or worse, stripped of their powers. The Hikawa family is a huge Active Power family, and I just figured...I thought you'd look at me and see me as if I were a fanatic, or You-Know-Who herself. But you looked at me and saw a friend. I looked up to you for what you did, stopping You-Know-Who...but I always thought you'd despise me in return. You are much different then what I expected. Gomenesai...I misjudged you."

Kuri inclined her head in a slight bow, and Harry could only blush at her heartfelt apology. So she had fully expected him to hate her, and yet she had approached him in Diagon Alley anyway?

Looking at her, he saw someone who was very strong, but also someone who had experienced a lot of pain. He knew he could only see it because she had the same look in her eyes that he carried in his own.


	5. Hogwarts

Mana, Reiko, and Kuri walked up the castle stairs amid some whispers. Some students backed away in fear, and others nodded respectfully. Mana looked proud of herself, Reiko was nervous, and Kuri wasn't sure what to think.

Harry and Ron quickened their pace and caught up with the girls.

"Don't worry too much about what they think." Harry said. "You've already got friends."

"Y-Yeah." Reiko said nervously.

"Friends?" Draco Malfoy walked over. "So. You are the Omamori, the legendary Active Power Witches. And yet, Harry Potter is friends with you?"

"It's alright Draco." Mana said. "Harry is friends with my sisters. I don't think he's really highbrow like us."

Draco laughed a little. "I did hear he was raised by Muggles."

"Spewing venom already Mana?" Kuri snapped. "You're only talking like that because you're afraid of Harry and we all know it."

Mana arched an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be afraid? Little monster?"

Kuri jerked back as if slapped, and Harry, not understanding but wanting to help, pulled her away and into the Great Hall.

"Why do you let her talk to you like that?" Harry asked as soon as they were clear.

"You let Draco talk down to you." Kuri said.

"No I didn't. You stepped in before I could actually." Harry protested. "I can take care of myself. Don't do that, especially not if she affects you that way."

It took Kuri a moment to realize Harry was protecting her, and luckily McGonagall came in before he could see her blush.

She got everyone in a line, and the students watched as the Sorting began.

Finally, it was their turn.

"Hikawa, Mana!"

Mana shuddered and walked forward.

"Slytherin!"

Kuri tried not to laugh as Mana went to the table. She definitely would fit in there.

"Hikawa, Kitsune!"

Reiko nervously went over and sat down.

"Hufflepuff!"

Kuri smiled. That fit too.

"Hikawa, Kurisuta!"

Kuri walked over and sat down.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Wait...hold on!" Kuri said amidst excited applause. "There must be a mistake! I'm not...I'm not smart!"

She sat down, frustrated, and watched her friends Harry and Ron get sorted into Gryffindor. She pouted and looked over at them, waving.

Dumbledore got up at the podium to speak. Everyone was quiet.

"Welcome everyone! I have an announcement. Among us are going to be Active Power witches and wizards. These students are nothing to be afraid of and I encourage you all to be friends. If you are an Active Power student, Active Power classes will take place on Saturdays at 10 AM. Remember everyone to stay away from the third floor corridor if you do not wish to die a painful death. Also the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Now enjoy the feast!"

During the feast Kuri whispered a little summon spell Grams had taught her. A golem that looked just like a little snitch appeared.

"Timcampy take this to Harry Potter." Kuri gave him a note and he ate it and flew to Harry.

Harry, not even knowing it was behind him, caught it in midair without turning around. Kuri's mouth opened in a small 'o.' Wow he would make a good Seeker!

Harry looked at her note.

"Can't believe we're in separate houses. Did you know Active Power Tests are taking place tomorrow morning before classes? Also wanna meet every afternoon in the Owlery? We can feed Tim and Hedwig and hang out?"

Harry scrawled something on parchment and fed it to Tim and he flew to her. Kuri easily caught her golem, earning a surprised look from Harry and applause from the Ravenclaw table.

She read the note.

"What are Active Power Tests? Does everyone take them? And sure I'd love to meet."

She sent him an answer.

"The tests will see if you have an Active Power. They used to use them to see who would have to be stripped. Now they're going to teach us. Ironic."

After that they finished their meal and headed up to bed. Looking around at the other Ravenclaws, Kuri wondered if she would ever find a friend. After all, she wasn't smart. She was just a bookworm.


	6. Active Power Tests

Kuri headed outside where everyone was preparing for Active Power Tests.

Professor McGonagall came outside and placed a large cauldron full of white paper strips on in the middle of the field. "Everyone take a strip. If it turns red, go to the right, if it stays white, go to the left."

Kuri went and drew her strip. Instantly it turned red and she went to the right, bumping into Harry.

"I got a red one too." He said. "I wonder what it means."

"Everyone who got a red strip turn it over and read what is written. If you can read it, then it is your active power. If you are unable to read it yet, then your power remains dormant and you will not be subject to lessons as of yet." McGonagall said.

Kuri read. "Sight, Levitation, Empathy."

Harry read. "Telekinesis—advanced."

Kuri grinned at him. "That's really rare and extremely powerful. We will have a class together after all!"

"So we're alike then." Harry said. "Why are most of the first and second years with red strips leaving?"

"Oh that." Kuri frowned. "Active Powers don't usually appear until puberty. Some, like mine, manifest at birth. Others exert themselves in other ways, trying to remain hidden. For example, Telekinesis. It can make you extremely agile and, well, fast. But it's not you moving normally, it's your Telekinesis controlling your body. If you wanted, you could walk straight up a wall and not fall down. Flying is going to be easy for you. Levitation is the same in that manner. In fact, I never walk with my feet on the ground."

Kuri grinned at him. "You probably find yourself full of energy sometimes, that's your power trying to be used. When you start using it you will need to eat more than the others, and you might even find yourself using your power as if it's second nature."

"Wow...this is all so new." Harry said. "A lot of people are going to hate me. I was supposed to be the Hero of the Practitioners. The Boy Who Lived."

"Well you still lived." Kuri said.


	7. Trigger

The next day Kuri woke up early, not a good idea, and headed to her active power classes. Reiko's were with Professor Sprout, Kuri's were with Professor Snape, and Mana's were with Professor McGonagall.

Kuri entered the dungeon and sat in front of Professor Snape.

"You are almost late," he said sharply.

He had several items laid out on the table. "Let's get started. Place your hands on each item, and try to call a vision."

Kuri touched the first item, a scrap of cloth, and tried to call a vision, and got barely a hint of where the cloth had once been attached to Snape's robes.

xxx

Reiko went to her lessons with Madame Pomfrey.

"Come," Madame Pomfrey said. "Go to each person and heal them. Ready?"

Reiko went forward and held her hands over each person. Green light blazed forth and the wounds of the students in the Hospital Wing were healed.

xxx

Mana and Harry entered Professor McGonagall's room. Harry looked over at Mana. Great, his first Active power lesson was with her.

Set up in the room were several items of furniture.

"You are going to slow down progressively heavier items," Professor McGonagall said.

Mana squinted her eyes, filling herself with panic and moved the largest wardrobe in the room. "Let's get started, Professor."

Harry walked to the smaller objects, trying to move them, but found it difficult, like pushing a rock up a hill.

"You're going about it the wrong way." Mana said. "You need a trigger. Mine's panic."

So she filled herself with panic all the time? Who knew the girl was so high-strung.

"Try anger." Mana said. "Most spoon-benders are anger. What really gets you mad? Would it help if I talked about Draco?"

The cabinet shot across the room.

"Heh." Mana said. "Your mad he bullies my sister. Mad I do it. And mad that he's with me. Draco. Draco. Draco!"

All the furniture moved from one side of the room to the other.

"ENOUGH!" Harry yelled at her, blood pounding in his ears.

"Excellent work on the motivation, Mana." McGonagall said. "Ten points to Slytherin. And Harry, I know you won't like to hear it, but be grateful your trigger is anger. It could be something much more difficult. For Reiko, her trigger is fear for one of her powers. Kuri has to touch, and when she does she is forced to see dreadful things in order to prevent them. Harry your gift is very strong and easy to wield. Mana will be of help to you."

Mana smirked at him, and Harry realized it was going to be years of this girl taunting him if he didn't figure out how to control his new powers.


	8. First Day

Kuri went to her first class with Professor McGonagall. It was Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. She hoped for two things with this class. One, to talk to Harry and Ron again. Two, to ask McGonagall about her conjuring power.

She walked in, flanked by Cho and Padma, who seemed to like her. They were chattering about Transfiguration. Kuri didn't think she was clever enough to understand it.

She sat down next to Harry and offered him a smile. He looked a little grumpy.

Last night he had sent her a message with Tim about his class with Mana; that was probably why.

After class she held up a finger for him to hang back while she approached McGonagall.

"Professor?" Kuri said. "May I ask you something?"

"What is it?" McGonagall said.

"When did you gain your active power?" Kuri asked. "I still only have a passive one, and my sisters—"

"Your power is premonition, yes?" McGonagall said. "Normally I don't take much stock in things like that; when they are phony. However, nothing is more coveted then a true Seer, and one who can control their power such as you, can do great things. You have the power to shape the future and save lives. Remember that, and don't ever let anyone make you feel inferior. Be proud of your power, and happy you no longer have to conceal it."

Kuri was surprised and happy by her words, and nodded. "I will!"

She ran over to Harry.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"I was feeling sorry for myself. McGonagall helped me." Kuri explained. "Harry don't worry about Mana. Soon you'll be able to call your power at will, and won't need a trigger!"

"Really?" Harry said.

"Yeah. Now come on, Ron's waiting." Kuri grinned and pulled him off.

Xxx

Great. Potions with the Slytherins. Which meant not only would Harry have to face Mana again, but Malfoy too. And he knew, just knew that she had told him about his trigger.

Was Kuri right? Would he be able to call his power on his own?

Mana sat right next to him, whispering to Malfoy and smirking at him.

Harry felt his desk move.

Snape slammed a hand down on the desk. "Mr Potter. Famous for a lie?"

The Slytherins snickered.

Harry's desk moved another inch.

"You really just can't control yourself can you Potter." Snape said. "Showing off your Active Power in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor. And if you cannot rein yourself in I will keep taking points."

Mana's hand shot up. What did she want?

"Yes Miss Hikawa?" Snape said in...what sounded like a gentle tone.

"I think it would be beneficial if Harry Potter were to close his eyes." Mana said.

"Very good." Snape smiled. "Ten points to Slytherin. And for goodness sake, Mr Potter. Keep your eyes closed when you feel angry."

How did he know Harry's trigger?


	9. Lunch

Kuri nudged her way into the Gryffindor table holding a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"It looks like Active Powers are starting to integrate into wizarding society, thanks to you Harry."

"Thanks to me?" Harry asked.

"Well yeah!" Ron said. "Ever since people found out you were Active Power it's seemed like Active Power wizards aren't necessarily evil. Because after all, you defeated "her" and you are an Active Power wizard."

"Worked that out all yourself Ron?" Reiko said. "Or maybe it's because I explained it all to you in Herbology."

"Oh look!" Kuri said. "Neville got a Rememberall!"

Reiko reached for it, and then caught herself. She had to be careful around shiny objects.

"Hey what's that?" Reiko took the paper from her. "Vault 713 has been broken into...but nothing was stolen."

"Oh that..." Harry said. "Because Hagrid emptied it with me earlier that same day."


	10. Mystery

No way! They made you Seeker?!" Kuri said. "I was a whiz on the broom too, but no one made me Seeker!"

Kuri pouted.

"Oh don't worry." Ron said. "You can try out next year. I bet you give Harry a run for his money!"

They all laughed.

"I doubt that." Reiko said. "Harry's father was a great Seeker too."

She lead them over to a display case. "See?"

Harry stared at the case until he realized they had gone up the stairs and rushed to catch up.

"Ah!" Kuri said, grabbing Harry's arm as the staircase moved.

"What's happening?" Harry said.

"The staircases change." Reiko said.

"Lets go!" Ron ran up and they found themselves in a creepy hallway.

"What...this is the forbidden third floor!" Reiko shouted.

There was a loud meow, revealing Filch's cat.

The four turned and bolted, only to reach a dead end. No door; no way out.

"What do we do?" Harry said.

"Calm down." Kuri took out her wand, and drew a door on the wall.

Cum tua inveniet

hoc iter impeditur,

Facias omnia

pulsa est.

She knocked twice on the wall, and a door appeared, which they walked through.

"What did you say?" Ron asked.

"When you find your path is blocked, all you have to do is knock." Kuri said. "In Latin. It's my second language."

"Brilliant!" Harry grinned, then his smile was shattered when he looked up.

Standing there was a huge three headed dog. It finally noticed them and went to attack, but Reiko drew her wand.

"Kogitsune Charmix!" Reiko said.

A pink mist hit the dog and it calmed long enough for them to run out the door and back down to the hallway in front of the Gryffindor common room.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron said.

"The Cerberus or the Kitsune Charm Magic?" Kuri asked.

"Um...well. Both!" Ron threw up his hands.

"What's a Cerberus?" Harry asked.

"In Greek Myth its a three headed dog that guards passage to the Underworld to keep the living from sneaking in and grabbing their dead loved ones back." Kuri said.

"And the Kitsune Charm Magic was a spell that acts as a mild sedative." Reiko smirked. "Not the only trick up my sleeve."

"You sound like Fred and George." Ron said.

Reiko bowed.

"Well that Cerberus was a guard dog too." Kuri said. "It was standing on a trapdoor. I didn't really notice until it calmed down."

"We'd better all go to bed. We're lucky we didn't get in trouble." Reiko said. "I wouldn't want to have to charm Filch again."

"Again?!" Harry and Ron said.

Reiko and Kuri left arm and arm, leaving Harry and Ron with a look of bewildered awe on their faces.


	11. Halloween

Kuri had just come out of History of Magic with the Slytherins when she was beset by a headache. Images flashed into her her mind. She gripped the wall as they came in faster.

Xxx

Reiko was in the bathroom, sobbing, throwing out her hands over and over to try to freeze a mountain troll. Her body quivered and sank, unable to hold up the freeze any longer, as no help came. The troll seemed to smirk as it raised its club and smashed her head in.

xxx

Kuri bit back a scream. One bad comment from Ron would lead to this?! That git! Kuri was so going to give him the beating of his life later.

Instead Kuri carefully controlled her face, as Kuri had done for years when getting visions, and said, "I would think so," Then Kuri ran to catch up to Reiko. "Reiko! Wait!"

xxx

"Oh come on, Reiko," Kuri exclaimed through the stall door. Kuri had nearly lost her when Kuri had been chasing after her, but Kuri had found her an hour ago crying in the girls bathroom, now empty because it was dinner time.

"Go away, Kuri," Reiko yelled at her, her voice breaking.

"No, I will not," Kuri said firmly. "You know Ron. He is just a stupid git that can't hand someone showing him up. And of course the other boys laughed to make him feel important,"

There was a long moment of silence except for the couple of sniffles before Kuri heard movement inside. Kuri sighed and turned around to the sight of a mountain troll with a large club standing behind her. Her eyes widened as Kuri stared up as it glared down at her. As slowly as Kuri could she began to pull out her wand before it began to take a step forward. Kuri panicked and ripped her wand out, only to have it knocked from her hand as the creatures club through her across the room.

"Kuri!" Kuri heard Reiko yell before Kuri looked up to watch the troll take out the bathroom stalls in one clean swoop.

"Reiko!" Kuri yelled along with two boys voices. Kuri looked up as Harry and Ron ran in and began chucking pieces of wood at the trolls head.

"Hey!" Ron yelled at the troll as Reiko crawled out from under the debris to Kuri before the both of them moved to the nearest wall beneath the sinks. The troll turned and growled before swinging its club down at them. Reiko moved right and Kuri moved left, narrowly missing the club as smashed the sink between them.

"Help!" both Reiko and Kuri yelled in desperation.

Harry then suddenly pulled out his wand and ran at the troll, grabbing onto the club to be swung up onto the trolls shoulders. The troll, being the dumb creature it was, looked around quickly, jerking it's head to try to find out what was on it's shoulder. Harry was yanked around until he accidentally shoved his wand up the trolls nose.

"Ugh," the four of them hissed in unison.

Then the troll began to blow out his nose and jerk his head around again, trying to get the wand out of his nose. When the troll realized he couldn't do this, he grabbed at his face and ended up with Harry's ankle, holding him up, gangling upside down for it to see.

"Do something!" Harry yelled.

"What?" Ron yelled back.

"Anything!"

But it was too late. The troll knocked Ron into Reiko, knocking them both out cold.

Kuri shook and stood up, facing it, knowing she was Harry's only chance.

Something...something. All she had was premonition!

And Levitation.

Kuri looked up at the club and had a wicked idea.

She concentrated on the club and slowly, used her power of levitation on it. It rose into the air, shocking the troll and Harry.

Harry quickly twitched his eyes using telekinesis and the club hit the troll on the head.

The troll dropped Harry and started to sway, stumbling toward Harry as he scooted back as fast as he could. Suddenly the troll just dropped, nearly hitting Harry if he hadn't have spread his legs.

There was a long silence before Reiko and Kuri got up and walked toward the troll. "Is it dead?" she asked. Kuri rolled her eyes.

"No, just knocked out," Harry told her as Kuri walked up to him.

"You okay?" Kuri asked him.

"Yeah, you?" he asked back.

"I'm fine. First time using my powers by myself." Harry said scrunching his nose as he looked down at his wand, still up in the trolls nose. He bent down and pulled it out carefully, causing the troll to groan. Wit the wand came a trail of snot.

"Ugh. Troll boogies," Harry murmured, scrunching his nose at the wand.

Kuri spotted her wand beneath one of the sinks and quickly grabbed it as Kuri heard hurried footsteps enter the bath room. Kuri looked up to find Professor McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell all standing in the doorway, staring at them and the troll.

"Oh my goodness! Explain yourselves both of you!" McGonagall exclaimed, looking at the two boys.

"Well what it is-"

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall," Kuri said. "I had a vision that Reiko would be killed. I'm used to acting on my own in these cases, though I should have gone to a teacher for help. If Harry and Ron hadn't come, we wouldn't have made it."

"No excuse can be made, even if you had good intentions. Twenty-five points will be taken from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for both of your serious lack of judgment. As for you two gentlemen I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points… will be awarded to each of you… for sheer dumb luck,"

After getting Ron and Reiko checked out by Madam Pomfrey, Harry, Ron, Reiko and Kuri all walked down the halls easily before Harry broke the silence between them all.

"Good of you to get us out of trouble like that," Harry said. "Did you really have a vision—of her death."

Kuri's face fell. "It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last."

Kuri turned to Ron. "You shouldn't have been so mean to Reiko. She's your friend after all."

"Yeah um...my friend!" Ron said after a scathing look from Harry and Kuri. "Sorry Reiko!"


	12. Samhain

Harry, Ron, Reiko, Come on!" Kuri shouted. "We're gonna miss the Samhain Ritual!"

"You got us up at midnight for this?" Ron whined.

"Oh come on Ron." Reiko said. "It's going to be wonderful. Besides, maybe Mana will make a fool of herself."

"Hopefully." Harry said.

They made their way down to where a gazebo had been erected.

Mana and a group of well-chosen Slytherin students were standing there. They were all dressed in Wiccan robes, free flowing and made of cotton fabric.

There was an altar on the table. On the altar was a goblet, a wand, an athame, and a stone.

"Those items represent the four elements." Reiko said. "The goblet is water—but it'll be full of wine tonight. The wand is air, but it's not a real wand, just a prop. The athame—or knife—is fire; and she has to use it to slice through the air I think. The stone is earth; and it's probably made of basalt."

Mana climbed the stairs to take her place in the middle of the gazebo,

"I will cast the circle and call the spirits of our ancestors to dance within it with us," Mana said.

"So she's gonna summon ghosts." Ron said, yawning. "Big deal."

"Ancestral ghosts." Kuri said. "But she isn't being careful enough. You can't send out an open-ended invitation like that into the Spirit World. Any ghost could show up."

Mana cast her circle by calling the elements with her props. She used her own wand to make special effects that pleased the crowd, and even Ron and Harry, but Kuri and Reiko knew better.

"I will now call the spirits to the circle." Mana said.

Each one of the five Slytherin girls holding candles representing the elements stood in a circle.

"Ignotas animum, nos vocant ad te,

Volentibus liberavit.

In super transire, ita ut et nos adiuvet.

Veni nobis. Ipsum revelare."

Kuri reached out to stop her but suddenly all the candles went out.

Dark spirits appeared in the smoke floating and dancing in the moonlight.

"I greet you, ancestral spirits, and ask that you accept our offering of wine and blood." Mana cut her hand and dripped it into the goblet. "That you may remember what it is to taste life."

She stopped, stared straight at Harry.

"Come up here, human."

Everyone stared at Harry.

Mana's voice was dark, possessed. She continued. "Come to me, human. Let me taste you."

This was bad; this was wrong. Something terrible was going to happen to Harry if he went up there and stepped within that circle.

Totally entranced by her, Harry lurched forward without any hesitation. Kuri grabbed his arms.

"Stop it, Harry! I want you to go. Now. You don't belong here."

With an effort, Harry pulled his eyes from Mana. He jerked his arm from Kuri grip and practically growled at her.

"If he refuses our summons, then we shall go to him."

My head jerked up to see Mana's body convulse as gray wisps seeped out of her. She let out a gasp that was a cross between a sob and a scream. The spirits, including the ones that had obviously been possessing her, rushed to the edge of the circle, pressing against it in an effort to break free and get to Harry.

"Stop them, Mana. If you don't they'll kill him!" Ron shouted and stepped out and grabbed the red candle from a Slytherin girl.

"Ron, what—" Kuri began, but he shook his head.

"No time to explain," he told me quickly before turning his attention back to Mana. "You know what they are," he called up to her. "You have to contain them in the circle or he'll die."

Mana was so pale she looked like a ghost herself. She moved away from the smoky shapes that were still trying to push against the invisible boundary of the circle, until she was pressed against one edge of the table.

"I won't stop them. If they want him, they can have him. Better him than me—or any of the rest of us," Mana said.

"Yeah, we don't want any part of this!" said one of the Slytherin students before dropping her candle. Without another word, she ran out of the circle and down the gazebo stairs. The other girls ran off too and the crowd dispersed.

Horrified, Kuri watched one of the gray shapes begin to melt through the circle.

The smoke that was his spectral body began seeping down the stairs, reminding me of a snake as it slithered in our direction. Kuri felt the tribe stir and glanced around her. They were nervously backing away, looks of fear twisting their faces.

"It's up to you, Sister." Reiko was holding a green candle for earth

"Reiko!"

"I told you we needed to stick together." She smiled weakly at Kuri.

"Better hurry," Reiko said, holding an unlit blue candle, which she handed to Mana, and it instantly lit, water accepting her. "Kuri's gonna finish what you started, but you better take responsibility!"

"Those ghosts sure seem to have scared you," Reiko said, placing the yellow candle in Harry's hands. Kuri almost laughed. Of course Harry, the Seeker, would be able to wield Wind!

"Let's get this done," Kuri said.

Kuri went up the gazebo.

"This is my circle." Mana said. "You are just a demon! What right do you have!"

"This was your circle. You're killing Harry over your pride." Kuri hissed. "Now get in position or I'll MAKE you!"

Her voice, usually rather quiet, was harsh and commanding, and Mana obeyed.

Harry's scream shattered the night. Kuri whirled around. Mist was crawling up Harry's legs, leaving long, thin tears in his jeans that instantly began to weep blood. Panicked, he was kicking and shrieking.

"Fast! Take your places," Kuri yelled.

Her friends ran to the deserted candles. Hastily they picked them up and waited in the proper positions.

Kuri moved around Mana, who was staring at Harry, with her hand pressed against her mouth as if to hold back her screams. Kuri grabbed the purple candle and rushed over to Harry.

Kuri swiftly called back the elements.

"Here is your sacrifice!" Kuri yelled, sloshing the liquid in the goblet in a messy arc around her, so that it made a blood-colored circle on the gazebo floor. "You weren't called here to kill. You were called here because it's Samhain and we wanted to honor you." Kuri spilled more wine.

The ghosts paused in their attack. Kuri focused on them, not wanting to distract herself with the terror and pain in Harry's eyes.

_"We prefer this warm young blood, Priestess_." The eerie voice echoed up to her, sending chills over her skin. Kuri could smell his rotting flesh-scented breath.

Kuri swallowed hard. "I understand that, but those lives aren't yours to take. Tonight is a night for celebration, not for death."

_"And yet we choose death—it is dearest to us."_ Ghostly laughter floated through the air with the tainted smoke of sweet grass, and the spirits began to converge again on Harry.

Kuri threw down the goblet and raised her hands. "Then I'm not asking anymore; I'm telling you. Wind, fire, water, earth, and spirit! I command that you close this circle, pulling back to it the dead who have been allowed to escape. Now!"

When the spirits attacked those in her circle instead, Kuri was furious.

"cinis cinerem

Spiritu spiritus est

tolle animam suam,

haec mala auferte!"

With a vicious howl, the ghosts dissolved into a pile of ashes. Kuri fell to her knees.

"G-Get Harry to the hospital wing." Kuri whispered.

"Whatever. Leave him here," Mana said. "Someone will find him in the morning. We need to get out of here."

"This whole thing active power or practitioner is hard enough without someone like you. Unless we want to be your followers, you make us feel like we don't belong—like we're nothing. That's over, Mana. What you did tonight was totally, completely wrong. You almost caused Harry to die. And who knows who else, and it was all because of your selfishness."

"It wasn't my fault! You invited him!" she yelled.

"No, Harry wasn't your fault, but that's the only thing that wasn't your fault tonight. It was your fault that your so-called friends wouldn't stand by you and keep the circle strong. And it was your fault that negative spirits found the circle to begin with." She looked confused, which pissed Kuri off even more. "That spell! 'Beloved UNKOWN spirit'?! You have to call positive spirits. Don't you know that? You could have called Lady Midoriko but what were you hoping to call someone more impressive? And its not surprise you drew such horrid spirits."

Dumbledore stepped from the shadows and into the gazebo, moving quickly to Harry. He lifted the torn legs of his jeans and examined the bloody marks there and on his arms.

Then he cupped his pale, rigid face in her hands and closed his eyes. Kuri watched Harry's body stiffen even more and convulse, and then he sighed and he relaxed.

After a moment, he looked like he was sleeping peacefully instead of fighting silently against death. Still on his knees beside him, Dumbledore said, "He will recover." He looked up at Kuri as he said the last of it, his eyes kind and filled with understanding.

"Thank you," Kuri whispered.

Dumbledore nodded slightly to Kuri, before he stood to confront Mana.

"I am as responsible for what happened here tonight as you are. I have known of your selfishness, but I chose to overlook it, hoping that age and a touch of magic would mature you. I was wrong. Kuri, you have earned the position of High Priestess, through your gifts as well as through your compassion and wisdom." He handed Kuri Mana's necklace. It felt heavy and warm in my hands. "Wear this more wisely than did your predecessor." Then Dumbledore made a truly amazing gesture. Dumbledore saluted Kuri, fist crossed over his heart, head bowed formally, with the sign of respect. Everyone around them except Mana mimicked him.

Tears blurred Kuri's vision as her friends grinned at her and bowed with the students.


	13. Match

"Take a bit of toast, mate. Go on," Ron encouraged Harry, who was only picking at his food.

Kuri had already finished eating and was standing over by Ron and Harry and Reiko at the Gryffindor table.

"Ron's right Harry, you're going to need your strength today," Kuri said though she knew it would do no good.

"I'm not hungry," he insisted as Snape walked up.

"Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against Slytherin,"

"Have a nice day," Kuri called after him, getting an odd look from everyone. "What? Just because he's mean doesn't mean we shouldn't encourage him to have a nice day. Everyone is mean for a reason," Kuri said, taking a bite from Harry's toast.

"That explains the blood," Harry murmured to himself, staring after Snape.

"Blood?"

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as diversion so he could get past that three headed dog. But, he got bit, that's why he's limping," Harry explained.

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Reiko asked.

"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. Said it was Hogwarts business, very secret,"

"So you're saying-"

"That's what the dog's guarding-"

"And that's what Snape wants," Kuri finished for them as the sound of an owl drew their attention upward as Harry's owl dropped a package on the table, a package shaped like a broomstick.

"A bit early for mail isn't it?" Reiko asked.

"But, I never get mail," Harry said looking at them all, looking confused.

"Let's open it," Ron smiled.

They four all made short work on the wrappings to reveal a broomstick, though it was pretty obvious. "It's a broomstick," Maybe not.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Kuri said, making him roll his eyes at her.

"That's not just a broomstick Harry, that's a Nimbus 2000" Ron exclaimed.

"It's the same broom we saw in Diagon Alley, Harry!" Kuri said.

"But who sent-" Harry stopped mid sentence looking at the teachers table before a small smile lit his face.

Her hand touched the broomstick handle and Kuri had a vision.

xxx

Harry was up on his broom in the middle of the Quidditch match, and he had lost control. In the crowd, Professor Snape was jinxing the broom. Kuri watched as Harry fell off his broom and made a sickening crack on the ground.

xxx

About an hour later it was time for the Quidditch game, Gryffindor against Slytherin, an interesting game. Harry left them to get ready with the team while Ron, Reiko and Kuri met up with Hagrid at the stands to watch the game with the rest of Gryffindor.

"Hello! Welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!" Everyone cheered loudly as the players flew onto the field, her eyes stuck on Harry. "The player take their positions as Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game!"

"Now, I want a nice clean game… from all of you," Kuri heard Madame Hooch yell them to the players, though Kuri doubted she get a clean game with Slytherin on the field.

"The Bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember the Snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game," the announcer said over the speaker as everyone watched in anticipation. "The Quaffle is released and the game begins!"

The game started out well with Gryffindor getting twenty easy points when Slytherin started playing dirty and knocking out players. After a while they and Slytherin were tied.

Kuri watched Harry, who hovered over the game watching when Kuri saw a flash of gold sped by him. He took off after it and narrowly ducked under a Bludger before his broom started acting odd, jerking around under him and doing reversals.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Ron said, seated next to Reiko.

Reiko was looking through binoculars' and gasped before yanking them away from her eyes letting Kuri look through them to see Snape mouthing some sort of curse.

"It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!" Reiko exclaimed beside Kuri as she yanked the binoculars from her eyes.

"Jinxing the broom? What do we do?" Ron exclaimed.

"Leave it to me!" Reiko said quickly.

Reiko ran into the stands and held out her hand over Snape's robes.

A little blue flame of fox-fire ignited on his robe and caused a scuffle.

Smiling, Reiko scampered off.

Before Kuri, Harry was flying on his broom while standing on it, his hand outstretched toward the Snitch. After a moment Harry was thrown forward and off his broom, rolling forward until he came back up on his feet.

He starting gagging, looking as if he was going to be sick when something golden flew out of his mouth and into his hand. The Snitch!

"He's got the Snitch!" the announcer yelled. "Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"

"Gryffindor wins!" Madame Hooch yelled.

Everyone started cheering and yelling happily as Harry raised the Snitch into the air as his teammates circled him. Kuri smiled widely and clapped for him.

xxx

"Nonsense! Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid exclaimed as they walked with him through the grounds.

"Who knows? Why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?" Harry said sarcastically, getting Hagrid to stop in surprise.

"Who told you about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" Ron and Kuri looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"That thing has a name?"

"Well, of course, he's got a name! He's mine! I brought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" Hagrid cut himself off.

"Yes?" Kuri encouraged.

"I shouldn't have said that. No more questions! Don't ask anymore question! That's top-secret that is," Hagrid told them.

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding Snape's trying to steal it!" Harry tried to explain.

"Codswallop! Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher!"

"Hogwarts teacher or not I know a spell when I see one!" Kuri said. "I've read all about them, learned about, practiced them and you've got to keep eye contact. Snape wasn't blinking!" Kuri said firmly.

"Exactly," Harry agreed.

"Now listen to me, all three of you," Hagrid said, bringing them all to a stop to look up at him. "You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous! What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel,"

"Nicholas Flamel?" Kuri asked in unison with Harry.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that," Hagrid mumbled to himself as he walked off.

"Nicholas Flamel. Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked them.

Ron and Kuri looked over at Reiko who shook her head. "I don't know,"

xxx

Reiko and Kuri past the ghosts as they sang happily, dragging their trunks behind them as they walked into the Great Hall and made their way over to where Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess.

"Knight to E-5," Harry ordered as his piece moved to the spot.

After a moment of thought, Ron smiled. "Queen to E-5,"

His queen moved and just before she reached her new spot she pulled out her throne from under her and smashed it into Harry's knight. After that the queen kicked off the remains of the knight and sat down in her throne again.

"That's totally barbaric!" Reiko exclaimed.

"That's wizard's chess," Kuri smiled at her.

"I see you two've packed," Ron said eyeing their trunks.

"See you haven't," Reiko challenged.

"Change of plans. My mum is going on vacation," Ron explained.

"We know," Kuri said. "Mana decided we should go with them."

"You can help Harry then," Reiko smiled beside Kuri. "He's going to look in the library for information on Nicholas Flamel,"

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron exclaimed.

Reiko leaned forward onto the table and said; "Not in the Restricted Section," drawing surprised expression from all of them. "Happy Christmas," And with that she walked off.

"I think you've had a bad influence on her," Kuri murmured to them before following Reiko out of the hall.


	14. Uncovering Secrets

Christmas with the Weasleys was a joyous occasion, even if Ron wasn't there. They learned loads about dragons. As gifts Kuri received a broomstick, the same type as Harry's (from Reiko), and a new book about Charms (from Mana), not to mention her fudge.

Luckily it didn't take long until Kuri was to go back to Hogwarts, and the night before going back Kuri was lying in her bed reading a new book when Mrs Weasley walked in.

"Don't stay up to late," she said quickly smiling at Kuri. As she turned to walk out Kuri gained her courage to ask.

"Mrs Weasley?" She turned back. "I read a name somewhere and I was wondering if you knew who it was,"

"Who, dear?" she asked coming to sit on the side of her bed as Kuri laid her book on her nightstand.

"Nicholas Flamel," Kuri said shyly, making her eyes widen a bit and one of her eyebrows raise.

"Where did you read that name?" she asked.

"If I remembered I wouldn't be asking," Kuri smiled.

Mrs Weasley eyed Kuri for a moment before settling a little bit more at her side. "Nicholas Flamel is the only alchemist that has ever succeeded in making the Philosopher's stone,"

"Philosopher's stone?" Kuri asked.

xxx

Kuri immediately went to Harry, Ron and Reiko with the news, though Reiko seemed to have a book already that had information about it. Kuri sat at the Gryffindor table along with Reiko and immediately began to tell them what she knew.

"Fluffy is guarding something called the Philosopher's stone, also known as the Sorcerer's stone," Kuri told them quickly, making them all stare at her wide eyed.

"What?" Harry asked, being the first to recover.

"I asked Ron's mother if she had ever heard of the name Nicholas Flamel," Kuri explained.

"Of course! Here it is!" Reiko exclaimed, having opened a book to a page. "'Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone. The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will transform any metal into pure gold and produce the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal-"

"Immortal?" Ron asked to himself.

"It means you'll never die,"

"I know what it means!" Harry and Kuri both hushed him and turned back to Reiko and her book.

"'The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday,'," Reiko finished.

"That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trap door. The Sorcerer's Stone," Kuri told them.

"Besides all that..." Reiko said. "We've got to study now for finals."

"Aw come on, exams?" Ron said. "With all that's going on? You want to study?!"

"Of course." Kuri said. "Reiko, Harry and I have practicals to take in our active powers classes. A power advancement ensures a high grade."

"Hey I thought that advancements happen in high stress and emotional conflict." Ron said. "Doesn't this qualify?"

They all stared at him.

"What? I listen." Ron said.

"Right. He has a point." Harry laughed. "Protecting that stone—it might actually count as studying."

Reiko rolled her eyes and stormed off with an armful of books.


End file.
